


I Was In Trouble The First Time We Met

by FlyAwayChild



Series: When We Met [1]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Brian Falls Asleep, Brian For God's Sake Go To Sleep, Brian Is Forgetful, Brian Is Not A Cop, Brian Needs Constant Supervision, Brian Works To Much, Brian You Need To Eat, Brian yells, Brian's Life Sucked, Crew as Family, Dom Is Fed Up, Dom Works To Much, Dom Yells, F/M, Families of Choice, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jesse Is Oblivious, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mia Is Fed Up, Mia Wants To Knock Some Scents Into Everyone, Mild Fighting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Past Child Abuse, Shouting Match, Sleeping At Random Times, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vince Is Nice, Vince is a good bro, You Have Been Warned, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: The minute Brown eyes met blue he knew he was lost.The minute brown eyes met blue he knew that he was screwed.





	1. Everyday From Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_watcher99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_watcher99/gifts).



> Enjoy

Every day.

Everyday for the past week, the blond headed man wearing t-shirt and jeans stopped at the store and everyday he ordered the same thing, a tuna on white with no crust and talked to the always pleasant Mia Torretto for 45 minutes. Whenever the crew stopped in for lunch the blond was there in some deep conversation with Mia and to say the others were curious was an understatement.

But no one was as curious as one Dominic Torretto.

For the past week he cast glances at the blond that his sister seemes to be drawn to. He was lean but obviously fit and was always smiling and always got Mia to smile before he left. He even managed to get the crew to smile a time or two and Vince was instantly drawn to the blonds quick wit and sence of humor he couldnt help but be drawn to the blond along with the others and they quickly grew accustomed to eating lunch in the store with the two, which was where they all were, chatting away eating sandwiches that Mia made. (Without her Dom wouldnt be surprised if they starved because they can not live off of grilled meat forthe rest of their lives.) The only thing missing was the blond that stopped in everyday at 12:45.

The only thing missing Was Brian O'Conner.

12:55 came and went and they slowly grew antsy. It wasn't like Brian to simple not show up. They learned quickly the blond could attract trouble by simply being in the precents of the wrong person and they hoped that he was alright because over the course of nearly five weeks Brian already had a place in their family, even if the blond didn't know that.

1:10 came and went.

They turned toward the front of the shop when they heard the tell tale sign of a racers car rumbeling down the road and waited for it to come into view as the engine noise grew louder. They watched as a green Mitsubishi Eclipse GS pulled to a stop on the curb in the open spot that the Racer's Edge truck Brian often drove usually occupied. It surprised them all when Brian stepped out of the driver seat holding a bloody rag to his nose. Blood slowly dripping down from a cut above his temple. Mia was at the sink in a second wetting a towel while both Dom and Vince led Brian inside, the former tilting the blonds head down and pinching the bridge of his nose with the nearly red soaked towel. Recalling all the things his mother had tought him and Mia about what to do in situations like these.

"Jesus Brian, the hell you do to yourself" Letty's eyes flashed, how dare someone hurt Brian, he was one of the few people she liked to be around.

"Not my fault" He muttered, sounding slightly pissed "some guy came to the shop, drunk off his ass and was bothering the customers, Harry asked him to leave and he lashed out, pulled Harry away before he got hurt"

Mia came around the counter, handing Dom a new towel and started cleaning the cut above the blonds temple with the suplise in the first aid kit from behind the counter, noting just some of his hair was stained a rusty redish brown color and she was even more worried when she saw the blood stains on the back of Brian's shirt.

"What happened to your back"

Brian swatted Dom's hand away and took the towel the older man had "Got pushed into one of the desplay casses, we rolled on the floor at some point, Harry wouldn't let me help him clean up"

"Probably cause your dripping blood" Jesse pointed out slightly fascinated that the blond managed to take the fussing from both Toretto siblings and not go at least a little insane. He could take Mia's fussing but when Dom joined it often made him go insane because both Toretto's were adamant about them resting when they got hurt or sick and if you knew Jesse then you knew that didn't work 90 percent of the time.

"I've done more with worse, said he was gonna close the shop for the day"

"Good, lift your shirt, your back is bleeding pretty bad in some spots" She ignored the wolf whistles Vince and Leon made in an attempt to lighten the mood not really waiting for Brian to comply with her request she lifted the back of his shirt, frowning at all the open cuts the blond had littering his back. Some of the cuts still containing bits of glass.

"Dom can you hand me the tweezers"

Doing as asked. The older man handed his sister the requested items before pulling the the rag he was holding to Brian's nose away. Satisfied that it had stopped bleedng. He checked the small cut on his temple and was satisfied that it was small and the blond wasn't showing to many signs of having a bad concussion.

"So i'm guessing that you got the rest of the day off" Jesse sounded gleeful, happy with the idea of getting to spend more time with Brian. He as well as the others had grown fond of the blond that Dom was drawn to "cause i can't wait show you the specks i've been working on"

"Yeah, Harry gave me tomorrow off as well, told me he exspected me to go to the hospital but i've never been fond of those"

"You still should have gone to a hospital, what if you had a concussion or something" Mia scolded him not liking the fact that the 24 year old hadn't gotten proper medical attention.

Brian chuckled "i'm fine Mia its just a few scratchs and i know how to deal with concusions"

No one asked why or how he knew about dealing with concussions.

"Some of theses cuts are gonna require stitches i can do them if you still want to refuse going to the hospital"

"Alright lets get the over with" he sighed knowing this wasn't going to be one of the most comfortable of tasks to get done but he could oddly say -with all of his issues- that he trusted Mia and knew she was studying to be a nurse and he had full confidence in her ability.

Like he said before he's done a lot more with a lot worse and when he got hurt while he was still runnin' with Rome he sat through getting stitches even while the older teen had never been best at applying them and on rare occasions he even did a few on himself when no one else was around to help.

"I'll go get the pain killers" Letty said hopping off of the end of the counter where she perched herself while Leon and Vince talked quietly about how to get back at the guy who decided hurt there friends, even if they never told the man they saw Harry as a close friend and ally and Brian was theirs now. He was a brother and friend and they wanted him to know that they had his back.

"No its fine Letty, i don't need painkillers for a few stitches"

Everyone stared as if he'd grown three heads.

"Brian i don't think thats a good idea, if i had to guess i'd say you would need around 15 to 20 stitches" Mia sounded so displeased Brian wanted to rethink his answer

"Yeah I'm sure, pain meds tend to mess with me"

"If your sure" Letty sounded unhappy and if Dom listened closely enough then he could hear her muttering 'idiot boys, have to prove their tough' and other things like that.

Although it was subtle Brian could feel the teams eyes on him and if that didn't make him feel insecure and inadequate then he didn't know what would. He sat there at the counter and didn't flinch when Mia started the stitches. The others stayed and made attempts to pull him into the conversation but he knocked his head pretty hard and was in no mood to really do much else besides sit there and let Mia do her thing. He had thought of just going to his apartment but he didn't want to worry Mia. She had made him swear to show up today -he swore to never anger the brown eyed girl because he had no doute that she would carry out her very unpleasent threats- he wasn't expecting to be mother-hened by Mia but the older Toretto had pleasantly surprised him. He internally groaned as the pounding in his head started to pick up and he cursed the drunk bastared that shoved him into the display case. 

"Hey, Brian you still with us, brother" Vince sounded like he was getting a kick out of something but he ignored it.

"Yeah" he nodded and fuck if that wasn't a bad idea.

He could feel the pounding in his head increase and feel the steady throb at the back of his neck. He couldnt wait to get back to his apartment and open one of the cold beers he always kept in his fridge. He planed to spend the rest of the night nursing a beer and passed the fuck out.

The sudden fingers gently probing the back of his head startel him from his thoughts and he moved on instinct and turned to look at the person that had starteled him, feeling uncomfortable under the stares of the rest of the crew. He met Dom's gaze and internally winced at the concern the other mans eyes held.

"You got a decent sized bump on the back of your head, and by the size of it i'm gonna guess that you have a comcussion" Brian couldn't place the emotion that Dom's voice held but he knew it was more then concern.

"Brian, i dont think its a good idea for you to go back to your apartment, you need to be woken every hour, at least. Are you feeling dizzy, headache, nauseous?'

He felt all of those but he wasn't going to tell her that, besides he's a grown man. He can take care of his own damn concussions.

He chuckled as she tried to fret over him "I'm fine Mia, a small concussion never killed anyone"

Jesse laughed "Leon said the same thing after he got into a bar fight. Passed out in the middle of the garage the next day" he ducked the playful swat Leon sent his way as he laughed.

"Come on Blondie, one night at the Toretto house won't kill you. Sleepin' in your apartment with no one to check on you just might" Letty piped in. She may not be the nicest person but she was rather fond of the sun bleached blond.

"Fine" he caved in, he couldn't say no to Mia or Letty and he could see Mia was about to hound him mercilessly "but just for tonight"

"You got it" Dom sounded incredibly pleased and Brian could imagine him smirking.

"Hey Dom, can we bring Brian to the garage tomorrow" Jesse sounded so hopeful that Dom couldn't say no.

"If he wants to sure"

The large man made his way around the counter and pulled out the tuna, a shit eating grin plastered on his face as he spoke" if im correct You-" he looked pointedly at Brian "-haven't eaten lunch yet"

Brian pulled on his shirt as Mia had already finnished the stitches and grinned "you would be correct"

He grinned and got pulled into a conversation with Jesse about cars thankfully forgetting about his pounding headache. A third of what the brown haired teen was saying went completely over his head but he got what the 18 year old was saying and if he caught Dom's look of pride then he didn't say anything and simply stuck to listening to the two thirds of the conversation that he understood, missing the amused looks from the rest of the team. 

'Maybe if you stick around long enough you'll be able to understand all of it' a small voice in his head sighed and he felt content. He'd be lying to himelf if he said he couldn't get used to this. Listening to Jesse and eating lunch with Mia or the playful banter he had with Leon and Vince or the snarky jokes and constant -playful- heckling he and Letty shared on a (now) daily basis.

Dom placed the sandwich in front of him and he picked it up and took a bite, still listening intantly to the diffrent things Jesse wanted to do to their next 10 second car. He only realized the others were starring when Jesse stoped talking and a grin plastered itself onto his face. Brian looked at the others confused. They all simply smiled at him.

"What" he looked back at Jesse "do i have something on my face"

"Nah dowg, were just watchin' ya' eat that sandwich, I'm surprised you can actually eat that shit" Leon pipped in an odd smirk covering his face "though Mia was jokin' about you likin' those sandwiches scince we always got here after you 'had lunch'" he air quoted

Brian laughed

"Oh come on, there not that bad" he took another bit to prove his point

"You guys can try all you want but he won't chang his mind about the tuna, I've already tried" he heard Mia mutter 'stubborn little shit' from her seat next to him and grinned cheekily at her

"You love me, honestly" he finished his sentence with another bite of food and went back to his conversation with Jesse.

'Yeah i could gt used to this'


	2. Idiots Need Sleep Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Brian O'Conner could be so stubborn

By the time the team was ready to leave it was already 5 and much later then they had realized and the days events started to effect Brian, wether he wanted to admit it or not.

His headace was to large to ignore and he could swear there was something trying to pound its way out of his skull. He felt tired and his stomach was protesting the sandwich Mia had made him for lunch and if he was honest he wasn't sure if he could keep it down. Most of the time he was with Jesse at the counter talking while Mia had roped Leon and Vince into spending the afternoon helping her stock shelves. He wasn't quite sure where Letty had went or what she was doing but she was no where to be found and Dom was in the back room turned office doing whatever it was he needed to do. He had wanted to go and help Vince and Leon but when he had offered to help Mia had glared at him and threatened to glue him to the seat if he moved. He listened on the soul principal that that Mia didn't seem like a person that would make empty threats.

She was a Toretto after all.

He and Jesse talked and let their ADHD take over the conversation till they had gone from cars to car parts to the different car designs and colors one could put on a car and from there they ended up on the subject of tattoos which got a chuckle and an amused smirk from Vince when he overheard said conversation.

When Mia was satisfied that enough work had gotten done she insisted that Brian leave his car where it was. Making a rather good argument about it being unsafe for him to drive and he secretly agreed, not that he would tell Mia that.

Dom settled the debate quickly.

"Sorry Brian but yoir in no shape to drive" his voice was amused but held a concerned undertone I'll drive you and if your coming to the garage tomorrow then you can pick it up then...if Mia finds you fit to drive" he added as an after thought.

He sighed. From what he'd heard while peddling parts for Harry, arguing with Dominic Toretto was like asking to get banned from racing.

"Fine" he pulled out his wallet and went to hand it to Mia.

"What are you giving me this for" she looked at him funnily.

"For the lovely tuna sandwich earlier" he grinned at her with a look that Dom could only describe as purely Brian.

Mia shook her head and smiled. "Its on the house now put that way and lets go"

She had look that could scare a lesser man, daring him to argue.

Brian met her gaze unflinching with a cocky grin that worried the team. Brian only had that grin when he was in trouble or was going to do something stupid.

"If your sure" He grinned

He made to put the 10 dollar bill into the tip jar and Mia glared. Defiantly not amused. "Don't you dare"

"It goes in the register or the tip jar no exceptions"

Behind him Jesse and Leon were snickering while Vince watched with a new found respect for the blond. Not many people would challenge a Toretto.

'Kids got balls' Vincee thought. He just found someone who would hopefully help him bug the hell outta Mia from time to time.

Mia sighed before taking the ten dollars and opened the register and collecting the right amount of change muttering about idiot boys. She handed him his change and watched dumbfoumded as he put it in the tip jar and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled fondly.

"Alright lets go" he stun around on the stool slowly and stood up.

Thats when the world decided to flip onto it's head and he stumbled. His vision blurred out and his ears rung with white noise and i took him a minute to notice the set of hands holding him upright. One hand had a firm hold of his shoulder while the other was snaked around his waist and had a death grip on his belt loop and damn if he didn't feel the pain in his back before then he definatly did now.

He looked at the person holding him up with a wince when his head throbbed and was met with concerned brown eyes and no his heart didn't stutter because damnit he wasn't some girl that fell in love at first sight or any shit like that.

"T-thanks" he couldn't help but let his eyes dart to Dom's lip for a split second. He wasn't gonna lie, he appropriated a nice body no matter the make.

"No problem, come one you are in no condition to be on your feet" He couldn't tell but something was defiantly different about the taller man's tone.

The other's were already in there cars by the time he and Dom made it outside, his dizzyness and lack of balence causing him to move slowly and if it wasn't for Dom he would be flat on his face because at the moment he honesty didn't know how much of his own weight he was actually taking. Dom didn't seem to mind but Brian was pretty sure Dom could just as easily bench press him, his arms were as big as his thighs for gods sake.

He doesn't really remember getting into the car or the ride to the Toretto household for that matter and he barely remembers being lead up the front steps and into the house. He does remeber Leon cracking a drunk joke and Vince helping Dom get him up a flight of steps after he nearly sends them both tumbling due to his lack of balance. He remembers Dom pointing out where the bathroom is and being lead into a bedroom and being deposited on a bed and someone help him tug off his shirt and shoes. He remembers Dom pulling the covers over him and he is almost defiantly sure that he dreamed Dom kissing his forehead while running a hand through his hair and he ignores the little voice in the back of his head telling him that he was very much -if incredibly disoriented- awake. Sleep pulls him under before he can really think about it.

He jerked awake and shot up from the bed and stumbled from the room and manages to remeber where the bathroom was. He made it to the toilet just in time for his stomach to empty itself his ribs protesting the unpleasant action as he tossed the little food he had in his stomach he struggled to catch his breath only for it to be forced out again with another wave a bile.

Soft footfalls filled the hall way and suddenly a strong callused hand settled on the back of his neck another settled on his chest to steady him when he swayed to the right. He struggled to pull in his next breath as another wave of bile rushed through him.

"Easy Bri, i got you just let it out" Dom's voice was a soft rumble in his ears and he let himself relaxe when the taller man gently pulled him to rest against his chest.

Finaly after another round of dispelling every once of food in his body he relaxed and let Dom take his weight and let his eyes slip closed falling asleep


	3. Pulled in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was startling how fast he was pulled in, caught in the gravity of something that was completely foreign to him

Brian rode with Dom to the garage the next morning with only a headace and his balance was back to being somewhat normal. That morning on the other had been an interesting if not bizarre afar if you asked him. Mia had woke him up and checked the cuts and stitches he had and probbed around the cut on his forehead and the large bump on the back of his head. She was happy to say that the decent sized knot had gon down and that he shouldn't have a problem driving as long as he was careful. What had completely shocked him was that she brought him a change of clothes and an unopened toothbrush and told him the shower was free and that there were towels in the cabinet. What suprised him more was when she told him to come to the kitchen for breakfast when he was done.

They had been kind to him, Mia patched him up and Dom had helped him get around as well as support him when he hurled the entire contence of his stomach into the tolit. The last thing he was exspexting was for them to feed him. With the life he had as a kid he expected the bare minimum. How there weren't sick of his precents yet completely confused him bit if they wanted to keep him around a little longer then he wasn't going to complain.

Breakfast was loud but he couldn't help but enjoy the controlled chaos. He and Jesse had talked more about cars while eating the best pancakes he had ever tasted. Brian had grinned at the two fondly before getting distracted bye the banter beong exchanged between Vince, Mia and Leon.

A small voice in the back of Brian's mind had wondered if this was what family was supposed to be like.

"...ian, Brian" he snapped put of his thought

"Yeah, sorry just lost in thought" he looked at Dom "what did you need"

"Just wanted to know if you were up to gping tp the garage with us" Dom said casually

"You sure man i wouldn't want to get inro the way or anything"

"Do you know your way around an engine?"

"Yeah"

The grin Dom sent his way had his heart stuttering and he really had to stop thinking that way or he was going to get the crap beat outta him and he liked his organs aranged the way they were -inside his body!- thank you very much.

"Then you won't have a problem, if there's something that needs to be done that you know how to do then go on ahead"

"Alright" he smiled softly

"Just a warning, Jesse will practicality drag you into the back office, he's beside himself with excitement to finally have someone that understands everything that he's sayin when he's talkin' cars"

"I though you guys understood him when he talked cars" his curiosity getting the better of him

"We understand the baics and he's good about explaining what he's talking but we don't understand all of it, the kids real smart he just needs someone that can actually understand him a hundred percent and not just tell him how amazing he is, you know"

"Yeah, its good to know that people understand you on a whole nother level and not just telling you your doing a good job"

Hell he would tell Jesse how smart he was cause the kid damn well deserved it, lord knows he wished for someone to tell him he was doing a gokd job when he was a kid.

"Exactly" Dom grinned lightly while pulling into his normal spot in front of the garage the others pulling into there spots as well.

Dom got out of the car and Brian quickly followed suit instantly being bombarded by a very happy Jesse and in that moment he saw Jesse as a happyly over excited puppy wearing a beanie and he couldn't help but smile back, his happiness was infectious and Brian didn't really mind when Jesse grabbed his wrist and tugged him happily into the back office. They were in there for over an hour going over the different specks in diffrent stages while Jesse explaned what he wanted to do and the desired outcomes and Brian listened, more then happy to lean his elbow on the cluddered desk and listen to Jesse rattle on.

"Man this is amazing Jesse, the way you can invision that shit in your head and transfer it onto the specks, man thats pure talent right there"

"Thanks" he smiled, a devious little smile that yelled mischief "hey Brian?"

"Whatcha' got goin through your head right now Jess"

"Would you be willing to let me under the hood of your car"

"Depends on what your thinking of doing with said car"

"I'm not sure yet i know i wanna make up some specs for it though"

"Sure i wouldn't mind"

What felt like an hour but was really over an hour and a half later Leon made his way into the office and leaned against the door frame watching Brian listen to Jesse with rapt attention and a smirk plastered itself onto his face. From the bits of the conversation he had overheard at the shop yesterday Brian also had ADHD and seemed to get just as involved in his projects like Jesse tends to cause it was obvious that neither heard Dom shout for them to come and go to the shop to get lunch. It amazed him that Brian seemed to understand every word that Jesse said, even the ones that any other mechanic wouldn't understand.

"Yo Bri, Jess. Come on its time for lunch" he smirked when both of them jumperd slightly.

Later at the shop he watched Brian, Mia, Jess, and Letty all emersed in conversation and he shook his head at Dom who raised an questioning brow at him.

"You collected another stray it seems"

Vince and Dom looked at the four and Dom shrugged he wasn't going to deny it. Brian was something he couldn't even begin to describe and he was happy to have the pleasure knowing Brian O'Conner.

>>\--------------->|<\---------------<<|>>\--------------->|<\---------------<<

A little over a week later and Brian was still around and things were going good because he hadn't done anything to screw up. They had developed an odd routine and hung out. Brian had even been invited to the sunday family dinner and managed to not have a panic attack as well as get through it without goofing up. Whenever he wasn't peddling parts for Harry he was at the garage, replacing parts and getting covered in grease and dirt and sweat and he and Jesse would nerd out over the cars and slowly they realised just how alike Brian and Jesse just so happened to be.

They had a simular scence of humor, played video games that would often involve them cursing at eachother good naturedly, and as more time went bye they found just how protective the two became of eachother. Racers quickly learned not to insult Jesse while Brian was around and vice versa so when an out of town race grew angry at Jesse for not only beating him in a race but for commenting on the rather shitty parts under the guys hood and slapped him, it came to no surprise when Brian lunged at the guy, breaking his nose and giving him a nasty black eye.

Everyone had watched in mild amusment when Dom hauled Brian off the guy and shoved his struggling form to Vince before standing over the bleeding out-of-town-racer and told him to get lost. After the car's taillights had disappeared Vince let Brian out of the hold he had him in Dom had clapped the blond on the back with a grin. The crowd had gone back to cheering as the next race started while Dom had descreatly started at the blond, surprised and impressed that his lean form held so much strength. The guy had been a few inches taller and had a good eighty pounds on the blond.

They also learned that aside from being protective of eachother, there sence of humor and insane obsession with car's that Brian -much like Jesse- forgot about the basic necessities that were required to live. 

Among these things were eating and sleeping

They walked into the shop neither surprised nor happy with what they found, Jesse was passed out on the couch near the office with grease and oil covering his form while Brian was bent over the hood of their latest pet project. Both younger men wanted to stay in the shop later to finish up the night before with the promise that they would be back in before eleven. Brian hadn't noticed there arrival and was still elbow deep in the cars engine, wearing only a tanktop that was soaked in sweat from the warm night and grease was smeared along his forehead, jaw, and neck as well as his arms and Dom had to admit that it made him look sexy as hell. 

"Yo Brian" Letty yelled, smirking

Brian jumped in shock and curesed himself for not realising that he wasnt alone and for dropping the wrench he was holding.

"Oh hey" he grinnnd not even realising what time it was

"Do you know what time it is, and i though Jesse was bad when it came to this shit" Vince looked ready to burst out laughing at the confused look Brian gave him.

"Alright come on Brian, Leon you got Jesse" he nodded when he got his answer and gently took a hold of Brians arm and procceded to tug him to the car -despite his protests- and out of the corner of his eye he saw Leon carrying Jesse rather then going through the trouble of waking the hyperactive kid.

"Where we going, i wanna finish working over the engine" Brian pouted and Dom smiled, amused.

"You and Jesse are going to the house to sleep and get something to eat"

Brian was asleep by the time they got to the house.

>>\--------------->|<\---------------<<|>>\--------------->|<\---------------<<

They found Brian asleep in several other places at very werid times after that and Dom found it hilarious when Brian would frustrate Mia to no end. Her lectures about him taking car of himself never really got through to the blond though and she found herself giving this lecture several times and after a while she simply took to tugging the blond away from whatever project caught his eye and shoving him to the next avalible piece of furniture. Over the time that passed Dom had finnaly made a move and asked Brian out, shocking the blond to no end but he agreed none the less and the bald headed man found a neverending source of amusement from a sleepy Brian although it worried him when Brian got hurt because of said lack of sleep. He wasnt even going to mention the time he found Brian asleep in the driver seat of his car, keys in the ignition, infront of the gaarage.

Currently the subject of his thoughts was once again bent over the hood of a Nissan a women with two children had brough in to get her car checked out, she had gotten a ride for her and her children but she needed the car finished as soon as possible, he sighed. Getting Brian away from the garage was like being a stranger and asking him to drive his skyline. He stepped up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around his slim waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"You've been working for over 2 hours, come on you need to eat something"

"Just let me finnish this i just need another hour and them im done"

"You said that over an hour ago, you need to eat. The car will still be here tomorrow when we open"

Christ, getting the blond to eat and sleep was like asking him to wreck his car and throw a race

"I'm almost done" the blond said irritatedly, he was nearly done and the crankshaft has been giving him trouble for the last half and hour "just have to get th..."

"No" Dom said hotly "you are putting down the tools and going home to eat something and then your taking your ass to our room and going to sleep off the 2 cans of Nos that i know you drank"

"Im not a child Dom, you can't tell me what to do and when to do it"

"I can when you refuse to take care of yourself" Dom shot back getting annoyed, the blond would forgetwhere his head was if it wasn't attached to his shoulders.

"I do not forget to take care of myself, so what if i miss a meal every once in a while its not a big deal"

"It is if your underweight, Christ Brian you are nearly three inches taller then Jesse and you both weigh the same, thats not healthy"

"I'll eat after i get the crankshaft out all im asking for is another half an hour"

Soon shouting turned to yelling. Brian had taken his arms out of the engine block long ago and was waving around an oil covered rag in Dom's general direction. Things were said and man if the soft smile Brian gave Dom was anything to go by before he walked out, he had screwed up royally, he just had to hope that he hadn't just lost his lover for good. He stepped out of the garage in time to see Brian's Skyline pull off of the curb and speed down the road he just had to hope he saw Brian eating or passed out by the time he got home.

From the sinking feeling that settled in his stomach he doubted he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it so far. The next chapter is were most of the tagging will come into play. 
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> -Mischief Managed


End file.
